The Death
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Kematian yang tak wajar, dibunuh, akan menimbulkan rasa dendam dalam hati seseorang. Dan akan membentuk rasa ingin balas dendam. Dendam pun terpenuhi. No Pair. /"TIDAK! TAUFAN, MENYINGKIR!"/ "BODOH! KAU PASTI SELAMAT!"/ Nyawa lain pun terbang sebagai bayarannya. /"Sampai ketemu lagi… bodoh."/ Dedicate for #FusionBBBChallenge. RnR? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Kematian.

Suatu hal yang terjadi di tiap tahun, bulan, minggu, hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik.

Tak ada yang bisa memprediksi kematian seseorang. Meski orang tersebut memiliki kemampuan indra keenam, jika ia membelokkan penglihatannya, kematian pun bisa dilesetkan walau sedetik.

Bagi orang awam, kematian itu adalah akhir perjalanan bagi seseorang untuk hidup di dunia. Bagi orang yang kuat kekuatan spiritualnya, kematian itu adalah awal perjalanan bagi seseorang di dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Dunia yang tak bisa disentuh oleh kita yang terikat dalam dunia. Meski faktanya, kita bisa berinteraksi pada mereka yang rohnya bergentayangan bagi yang memiliki suatu kemampuan khusus –gaib–.

Tak semua orang memilikinya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu, dari keluarga pemilik kemampuan khusus –gaib– yang memilikinya.

Itu pun banyak macam kemampuan khusus –gaib– yang dimiliki seseorang.

Salah satunya, dua keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama.

Pengguna kekkai.

Mereka disebut sebagai Kekkaishi. Kemampuan lainnya, mereka dapat melihat makhluk yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Mereka juga dapat membuat, memperbaiki, merusak, menghilangkan dan membelokkan dimensi. Kematian tak luput dari generasi mereka yang menjadi pewaris sah, yang menjaga tanah Sfera Kuasa.

Salah satu Tanah Dewa.

Tapi, dihari itu. Saat tanah Sfera Kuasa di serang oleh Organisasi Ayakashi, kematian seorang ayakashi majiri, membuat salah satu pewaris sah tenggelam dalam kesedihan mendalam.

…

 **The Death**

 **.**

 **Angst – Advanture**

 **.**

 **Chara BoBoiBoy © AniMonsta**

 **Setting Kekkaishi © Tanabe Yellow (Ierou Tanabe)**

 **.**

 **Dedicate for #FusionBBBChallenge**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo, No Pair, Death Chara, Little bit a Tragedy, Ayakashi!Alien, Ayakashi/Hantu!Robot. Alternatif Time-Line dan Alternatif Reality (maybe)**

 **Inspirasi kematian Gen, juga pertarungan Yoshimori dengan Kaguro dalam AniManga aslinya.**

 **Sekedar fiksi. Hanya imajinasi Author yang meminjam setting di AniManga Kekkaishi dengan Chara BBB. IMAJINASI SEMATA.**

 **Gempa : 20 tahun  
Taufan : 14 tahun  
Halilintar : 14 tahun  
Yaya : 16 tahun**

 **Don't Like?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FICTION!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 1**

Saat malam tiba, sudah seharusnya ketenanganlah yang dirasakan. Namun, lain halnya dengan salah satu gedung sekolah gabungan SMP dan SMA.

Akademi Sfera Kuasa.

Gedung itu penuh akan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Mereka semua bertarung dengan 'orang unik' yang mencoba untuk mengambil alih kepemilikan tanah Sfera Kuasa.

Tanah yang penuh dengan sumber kekuatan spiritual yang diincar para ayakashi(*), roh, dan sejenisnya. Sumber kekuatan itu berada pada Dewa Tanah yang bernama Sfera Kuasa. Maka dari itu, tanah ini berusaha direbut oleh Organisasi Ayakashi, Ata ta Tiga.

Di salah satu tanah lapang, terlihat cahaya yang muncul dari tanah. Di atas tanah itu, terdapat sebuah kekkai(**) berwarna hijau.

"HALI! BERTAHANLAH, HALI! Iks…," seruan sarat akan kesedihan –dengan isakan– itu terdengar memilukan. Empunya suara berada di atas kekkai hijau, sambil menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah dengan tubuh penuh luka dan terdapat ukiran petir di kulit pucat –yang tak memakai atasan– itu.

"Khe… jangan me– ugh, menangis, bodoh…," tersenyum tipis melihat partnernya yang menangis. Ah, apa bisa ia menyebutnya teman? Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menganggap orang bodoh yang menangis di hadapannya sebagai teman.

 _"_ _Kita teman sekarang!"_

Kalimat itu terngiang di benaknya. Membuatnya melebarkan senyum. Ya, mereka memang telah menjadi teman– secara sepihak. Itu yang diikrarkan orang bodoh ini. Karnanya pula, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman yang menerimamu apa adanya.

Iris merah delima itu menatap orang bodoh di depannya, mengusap kasar jejak air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti. "Aku tak bodoh! Lebih baik kau diam. Jangan memamerkan senyum bodohmu! Aku risih melihatnya."

Kalimat itu terdengar samar ditelinganya. Entah suara si bodoh yang serak, karna menangis. Atau karna, maut yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya.

"Aku akan– ukh, pergi. Pesanku, jangan menangis, bodoh…"

"Taufan, cahaya ini–"

"TIDAK, YAYA! SFERA KUASA TAK MUNGKIN MEMBIARKAN HALI PERGI! GRAAAAAHHHH…"

Cahaya itu semakin terang. Menyelimuti tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya. Membawa nyawa sang manusia setengah ayakashi itu dengan lembut tanpa rasa sakit. Membiarkan ia mengingat berbagai kejadian bersama kedua partnernya. Ingatan itu pun terus mengalir bagai film dalam benaknya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman dengan kematian yang datang.

Ya, ia merasa nyaman.

Nyaman berada disekitar orang-orang yang menganggapmu teman dan saudara. Suatu hal yang dulu ia anggap mustahil di dapatkan. Sangat mustahil untuk berada di dekatnya yang dianggap penghancur, perusak…

… monster.

"Taufan, Yaya… terima kasih atas semuanya," ia masih tetap tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata.

"AARRGGHH! HALILINTAR!"

Untuk selamanya.

 **––** **The Death––**

Tok! Tok!

Cklek

"Taufan! Ayo bangun!"

Selimut yang menggunung itu bergerak, tanda akan seseorang di dalamnya risih dengan kehadiran sosok lain.

Menghela nafas, pria dengan celemek warna krem itu masuk ke dalam kekkai biru tanpa hambatan. Ia mengguncangkan seseorang yang bergelung dalam selimut, Taufan.

"Gempa bilang, kalau mau ikut lekaslah bangun dan mandi. Ayah akan mengijinkanmu sekolah nanti."

Mendengar itu, Taufan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Menghilangkan kekkai dan melesat keluar kamar setelah mengambil handuk dan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hah~ kalau sikapnya begitu, rasanya aneh." Pria yang merangkap sebagai ayah Taufan pun keluar dari kamar setelah menutup pintu.

 **––** **The Death––**

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI! KETUA MACAM APA YANG MEMBIARKAN ANGGOTANYA MATI! KAU KEJAM! PERGI KAU, SIALAN!"

Banyak pasang mata yang mengalihkan pandangannya, saat mendengar bentakan seorang gadis pada seorang pemuda dengan topi yang dipasang terbalik. Pemuda itu –korban bentakan– hanya tersenyum lembut melihat gadis yang sebaya dengannya. Ia tak tersinggung dengan segala caci maki gadis di depannya. Ia sadar, dia-lah yang patut disalahkan atas meninggalnya Halilintar. Salah satu bawahannya di Organisasi Rintis.

"Maafkan atas kelambatanku saat menolongnya," ucapnya sembari membungkuk dalam, Gempa kembali menegapan badannya dan memberikan sebuah amplop pada gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu menggeram marah. Merampas kasar amplop coklat tersebut, ia melempar tepat di dada bidang Gempa yang terlapisi hakama hitam bergaris kuning. "Aku tak butuh itu! AKU BUTUH ADIKKU! KEMBALIKAN HALI-KU! KAU PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH!"

"Tenanglah, Hanna."

Kembali sungai kecil itu mengalir dari iris coklat kehitaman Sang Gadis. Sang Ayah pun hanya dapat memeluk anak sulungnya yang sedang labil. Ia menatap Gempa, memohon maklum.

"Bisakah anda segera pergi dari sini? Sepertinya, Hanna sangat terguncang dengan kepergian Halilintar." Pria paruh baya itu berucap lembut. Terlihat jelas guratan lelah di wajah tuanya.

Sedangkan Taufan, ia hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dibentaki dan dihina seperti itu. Inginnya ia membela sang kakak, tapi mengingat ini pemakaman dan gengsinya untuk membantu Sang Kakak, ia mengurungkannya. Tapi, dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa sakit kakaknya dikatai 'Pembunuh'.

Meski hubungannya dengan sang kakak kurang akrab, adik mana yang bergembira ria saat kakaknya dihina seperti itu?

Hanya adik yang kelewat bodoh yang melakukannya.

"Huhuhu… huwaaa… Halii..," suara tangis gadis itu sangat menyayat. Tanpa sadar, Taufan sendiri sampai meremas dada kirinya. Ia merasa sangat sakit mendengar tangisan kakak partnernya, temannya, saudaranya.

"Kami mohon maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada Halilintar. Kami mohon undur diri," membungkukkan badan tanda pamit, Gempa membalik badannya –setelah berdiri tegap– dan berjalan melewati Taufan dengan wajah datar.

Taufan tetap diam. Meski ia yakin kakaknya itu ingin dirinya mengikuti tanpa berkata, ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Rumah pertama Halilintar sebelum dimasukkan dalam Rintis, karna kekuatannya itu.

"Taufan, ayo pulang!"

Taufan sadar saat seruan kakaknya terdengar. Ia pun membalikkan badan setelah menatap sebentar kakak Halilintar dalam pelukan Ayahnya.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga lang–

Taufan berbalik. Ia menghampiri Hanna yang menatapnya geram.

"Mau ap–"

"MAAF!"

Hanna terkesiap –begitu pula orang disekeliling mereka– saat mendengar nada penuh kesedihan dalam seruan Taufan. Ia menatap Taufan sedikit lembut. Ingin mendengar perkataan lebih lanjut dari pemuda yang sebaya dengan adiknya.

Setelah berdiri tegap, Taufan menatap sendu Hanna. Ingin sekali ia menangis, tapi ia laki-laki. Tidak mungkin ia menangis di depan seorang gadis yang tengah berduka– ah, dirinya pun demikian.

"Maaf, aku yang saat itu berada di dekatnya. Aku yang berpeluang untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi aku malah terlambat," menundukkan kepalanya, bahu Taufan sedikit bergetar. Hal itu pun tak luput dari penglihatan Hanna.

"Ah! Dia tersenyum sebelum meninggal. Aku yakin, dia tidak menyesal. Karnanya, jangan sedih," ujarnya dengan senyum paksa. Itu yang dilakukan Taufan. Ia terpaksa tersenyum. Ia terpaksa memberikan dukungan implisit pada Hanna. Padahal, hatinya sendiri tak rela.

Sangat-sangat tak rela.

Sepasang iris yang berkilat karna air mata itu melebar. Aliran sungai yang tadinya mulai mengecil, menderas setelah mendengar hal yang paling ia anggap mustahil.

Adiknya tersenyum.

Senyuman terakhir.

Dan senyum itu diberikan untuk pemuda dihadapannya.

Untuk saat ini, ia merasa dunia tak adil. Dirinya yang kakak kandungnya saja malah mendapatkan wajah datar dan cemberut sang adik. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia membalikkan waktu saat ini. Namun, ia tahu itu hal yang mustahil.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi tetap berada di rumah Halilintar, Taufan membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik.

"Tunggu!" Taufan berbalik setelah menghentikan langkahnya di depan gapura rumah milik keluarga Halilintar.

"A-apa kau… teman Hali? Kau sungguh-sunggu melihatnya tersenyum?"

Menampilkan cengiran lebar khasnya, Taufan berkata dengan lantang, "Ya! Aku temannya dan melihatnya tersenyum. Sampai jumpa!" ia pun berlari menyusul Gempa yang telah jauh. Meninggalkan Hanna yang tersenyum lembut menatap punggung Taufan.

"Terima kasih."

 **––** **The Death––**

Malam tiba dengan cepat. Hawa dingin pun menyebar. Jam pun menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Waktunya para Kekkaishi bekerja.

"Kau yakin akan berjaga?" seorang pria lanjut usia bertanya datar pada pemuda yang sedang memakai sepatu kets birunya.

"Hm."

Menghela nafas, pria yang pantas di sebut kakek itu menghampiri Taufan yang memperbaiki letak ranselnya. "Istirahatlah untuk hari ini."

"Tidak perlu."

Pelipis kakek berkedut kesal. Jujur saja, ia tau kalau cucunya ini masih dirundungi rasa duka. Tapi, tak perlu berkata datar seperti itu juga.

"Terserah. Asal kau tau bocah, Gempa dan anggotanya berjaga di Sfera Kuasa." Kakek pun meninggalkan Taufan yang menunduk dalam. Wajahnya menggelap. Tatapannya pun kosong.

"Aku tak peduli," setelahnya, ia membuka pintu dan keluar setelah mengucapkan, "Aku berangkat".

Berlari.

Taufan berlari dengan pandangan kosong. Disebelahnya ada sosok anjing hantu berwarna kuning keemasan. Warna yang sangat cantik.

"Hoi, Taufan. Jangan menampakkan wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." Taufan tak merespon. Dirinya terus berlari agar cepat sampai ke Sfera Kuasa.

"Hah~" anjing hantu itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"TAUFAN! OCHOBOT!"

Anjing hantu berwarna kuning keemasan itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap seorang gadis dan makhluk yang sejenis dengannya. Tapi, Taufan tetap berlari, lalu melompati pagar sekolah dan menghilang dalam pandangan gadis dan dua anjing hantu itu.

"Taufan masih sedih?" Ochobot menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah muram.

"Tenanglah, Ocho. Nanti dia akan kembali seperti semula," ucap gadis itu menenangkan Ochobot. Ochobot hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Makasih, Yaya."

Sekarang, kita fokuskan pada Taufan yang berada di atap gedung. Dirinya duduk di penggir atap sambil menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Sangat cerah dan berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang gelap.

Tring!

Tap!

Sebuah kekkai berwarna biru terbentuk di samping Taufan. Seorang pemuda yang tak lain ialah Gempa, berada di atasnya. duduk bersila sambil menatap langit.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Whoouuusss

Angin berhembus menghilangkan kesunyian yang terjadi. Angin itu membelai lembut surai hitam Taufan yang tak tertutupi oleh topi biru yang dipasang ke samping.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku yakin Halilintar tak akan tenang."

Taufan masih bungkam. Ia tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang mulai menceramahinya. Ia tak peduli.

"Aku akan balas dendam," gumamnya dengan kilat mata penuh tekad.

"Balas dendam tak akan menghasilkan hal yang lebih baik dari ini."

"Terserah katamu, aku tak peduli."

 **––** **The Death––**

…

Kematian.

Suatu kejadian yang membuat orang merasa sedih. Terlebih, bagi mereka yang melihat orang yang sangat dekat –atau mereka sayangi– merenggang nyawa di depan mata. Jika memang meninggal secara wajar, mungkin akan memberi efek kesedihan yang mendalam atau kesedihan sementara dan/ataupun menerima kematian orang itu demi ketentramannya di alam sana.

Namun, lain halnya jika penyebab kematian itu karna terbunuh. Orang yang ditinggalkan bisa melakukan apapun di luar nalar jika mentalnya tak siap.

Balas dendam.

Itu yang paling sering terjadi.

Membunuh si pembunuh.

Meski jalan yang ditempuh tak semudah pikirannya. Balas dendam akan tetap terjadi. Walau harus masuk ke dimensi yang tak seharusnya.

…

 **––** **The Death––**

Langit malam yang cerah, dihiasi awan kelabu yang tak biasa. Awan kelabu itu melaju dengan cepat. Sangat aneh jika itu awan pertanda hujan datang.

"MEREKA DATANG!" seruan ketakutan terdengar ke seluruh telinga para anggota Rintis, juga para Kekkaishi.

Gempa yang sedari tadi duduk di atas kekkai miliknya, berdiri dan membuat kekkai lain– ke tempat paling tinggi.

"Ketsu," Gempa pun berdiri dengan bersedekap. Ia menatap semua anggotanya di bawah sana, menunggu komando untuk melakukan serangan.

"Perhatian semuanya," suara lantang Gempa menggema ke seluruh area Akademi Sfera Kuasa.

"Malam ini, kita akan akan menghadapi Organisasi Ata ta Tiga. Kerahan seluruh kekuatan kalian untuk melindungi tanah Sfera Kuasa!"

"OSH!"

"Bertarunglah dengan seluruh semangat yang kalian miliki!"

"OSH!"

Gempa tersenyum. Ia bangga kepada bawahannya yang mengobarkan semangat juang untuk melindungi tanah Sfera Kuasa. Senyumnya menghilang diganti raut serius.

"Aku tak akan melarang kalian untuk melakukan apa saja. Tapi, satu hal yang tak boleh kalian langgar." Atmosfir pun berubah menjadi panas di malam yang dingin ini. Itu dikarenakan, semua anggota Rintis menanti lanjutan Sang Pimpinan. Apa yang tak boleh mereka langgar? Hampir semua membatinkan pertanyaan itu.

"JANGAN SAMPAI MATI!"

Seruan lantang penuh kewibawaan Gempa menggetarkan hati anggotanya. Dada mereka bergemuruh, semangat. Dengan semua kekuatan suara yang mereka punya, keluarlah sebuah ikrar janji yang harus mereka tanggung sampai mentari menampakkan cahayanya.

"BAIK, KETUA!"

Meski raut seriusnya tak berubah, dalam hatinya Gempa sedikit senang. Ia harap, ia bisa melihat semua anggotanya lengkap esok hari. Ia tak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Halilintar kembali terulang. Tak ada satu pun pemimpin yang senang dengan kematian anggotanya.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan kembali melanjutkan pertarungan yang tertunda, Adu du." Gempa menatap awan kelabu itu dengan intens.

Sedangkan awan tersebut, jika dilihat dari dekat terdapat banyak ayakashi dari berbagai jenis dan level. Seseorang dengan rambut hijau gradasi, duduk di sebuah kursi layaknya singgasana raja. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman– tepatnya seriangaian entah pada siapa. Iris dark coklatnya yang berkilat tampak menawan.

"Inilah akhir dari Sfera Kuasa," ucapnya sembari berdiri dan menatap Akademi Sfera Kuasa yang berjarak tak lebih dari 500 meter.

"SERANG MEREKA!"

Mendengar perintah sang pimpinan, ayakashi level rendah mulai menyerang tanah Sfera Kuasa. Para anggota Rintis pun mulai bersiaga, menunggu perintah.

"LENYAPKAN MEREKA!"

"OOSSHH!"

Pertarungan pun di mulai di Tanah Dewa ini. Para pemilik kemampuan itu melenyapkan musuh yang ada disekitar mereka. Ayakashi level menengah pun mulai menampakkan diri.

"Ketsu! Metsu!" Taufan melenyapkan beberapa ayakashi dengan kekkainya, begitu pula Yaya. Kedua anjing mereka hanya memperingatkan jika ada bahaya.

"Ketsu, ketsu, ketsu. METSU!"

DHUAARR!

"Ayo serang mereka!"

"Hancurkan mereka, Toki!" Ayakashi bertubuh monster pun menghancuran ayakashi lainnya. Tak ada seorang anggota Rintis pun yang melenyapkannya karna ia adalah bagian dari mereka.

"GRAAAHH!"

"GAAHH!

KRAUK!

Disudut atap sekolah pun ada sosok bayi besar yang berbentuk roh. Ia memakan beberapa ayakashi jenis serangga yang menghampiri. "Oh tidak, sayang! Jangan di makan!" panik Sang Ibu yang menggendong buntalan kain putih.

Jauh di atas sana, Gempa yang melihat seseorang turun dari langit pun ikut menjatuhkan diri.

"Ah~ kau sudah datang rupanya," pemilik rambut hijau gradasi itu tersenyum ganjil melihat Gempa. Gempa sendiri membalas senyum miring itu dengan seringaian gelap.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

 **––** **The Death––**

"Aroma ini…," mengendus udara sekitar, Ochobot memperkuat sensor miliknya.

"Ada apa, Ocho?"

"Aroma kulit manusia." Kedua iris coklat Taufan membelak. Sedetik kemudian, iris miliknya menajam dengan penuh amarah. "Di mana dia?" desisnya tajam, membuat Ochobot merinding.

"Arah jam 3. Sekitar 800 meter dari si– OI! TAUFAN!"

Taufan langsung saja menjauhi tanah Sfera Kuasa. Ia terus membuat kekkai hingga keluar gedung dan melompati atap gedung warga sipil. "Apa aromanya masih tercium?"

"Ya. Kita semakin mendekatinya."

"Akan kubunuh kau, Ejo jo!"

 **––** **The Death––**

Hal yang paling Yaya benci adalah saat Taufan kembali bertindak gegabah. Entah berapa kali Yaya menghadapi pikiran pendek Taufan. Yang pasti, kali ini, ia tak akan membiarkan bocah bertopi miring itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ck, dia ke mana sih? Probe!"

"Baik, Honey." Probe, anjing berwarna ungu dengan iris merah hati itu terbang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Melihat keadaan sekitar guna mencari bocah biru bodoh dan anjing kuningnya.

"Honey! Mereka di sana!"

Yaya menatap arah yang ditunjukkan Probe. Kedua irisnya membelak melihat tubuh Taufan dibawa oleh seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian kekurangan bahan. "Bodoh! Apa lagi yang dia lakukan sekarang!"

"HUWAAA… OCHOBOT!" Yaya menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Ochobot tersangkut di atas tembok yang lumayan tinggi, dengan tubuh hantunya yang lemas.

"Ocho! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Membuka mata, Ochobot melihat Yaya dan Probe yang memandangnya khawatir. "Ah, Yaya, Probe. Taufan… dia menyerahkan diri pada wanita itu."

"APA!?"

Ini dia.

Tindakan ceroboh lainnya yang dilakukan oleh teman kecilnya. Dan Yaya mengutuk segala pemikiran dangkal si bocah biru itu.

 **––** **The Death––**

Masuk ke dalam wilayah musuh adalah hal terbodoh yang dilakukan jika dalam suatu perang. Apalagi jika menyerahkan diri tanpa persiapan. Hanya berbekal keberanian dan tekad balas dendam untuk orang yang diincar.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Taufan. Menyerahkan diri pada musuh tanpa memikirkan sebab-akibat atas hal yang ia perbuat. Namun, dasarnya bebal mau dikata apa?

"Ggrrrhh… wanita sialan! Dia mempermainkanku!" geram Taufan saat berhasil kabur dari interogasi –lebih pantas disebut penyiksaan– wanita laba-laba dan pria bermata satu. Itu juga berkat teman kakeknya yang diketahui telah meninggal dunia.

Enggan memikirkan misteri mengenai teman sang kakek, Taufan terus berlari menyelurusi jalan dalam bangunan. "Sial! Mana jendelanya?!"

Terus berlari diselingi umpatan kasar, akhirnya Taufan mendapat sebuah jendela. Ia keluar dari jendela itu dan terus naik ke atas dengan kekkai buatannya.

"EJO JO! DI MANA KAU?!"

Sepasang iris miliknya terus memerhatikan sekitar. Mencari keberadaan sang ayakashi level tinggi yang telah membunuh Halilintar.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Berlari dan meloncati atap demi atap, tak lupa Taufan memanggil nama targetnya. Terus memanggil sambil mencari hawa keberadaan targetnya itu.

DHUAAAARRR!

BRUKH!

TAP!

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara runtuhan.

Benar saja. Bangunan demi bangunan telah hancur. Dan sekarang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Kekuatan tanah ini akan hilang seiring hancurnya bangunan-bangunan itu. Apa penguasanya sekarat?" Taufan memikirkan hal yang terjadi sekarang. Entah mengapa, itu juga mengganggunya.

"AARRGHHH! Buat apa aku pikirkan?! Sekarang, cari Ejo jo dan bunuh dia. Lalu…," ucapannya berhenti diikuti wajahnya yang menyendu.

 _"_ _Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku yakin Halilintar tak akan tenang."_

 _"_ _Balas dendam tak akan menghasilkan hal yang lebih baik dari ini."_

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya begitu perkataan sang kakak menggema dipikirannya. Ia tau kalau Halilintar tak akan senang. Tapi, hatinyalah yang tak tenang melihat pembunuh temannya masih berkeliaran dengan bebas tanpa rasa bersalah. "… lalu keluar dari sini sesegera mungkin," tekadnya.

Sekitar ratusan meter dari berdirinya Taufan, sesosok pria menyeringai. Mata emasnya yang tajam menatap Taufan dari kejauhan. Gigi-giginya yang terususun rapi terlihat tajam.

"Aku menemukanmu, bocah~"

Syut!

BRUAKH!

Pria itu menghilang tanpa disadari. Dan bangunan yang jadi pijakannya runtuh seketika.

Kembali pada Taufan. Ia masih tetap mencari Ejo jo sambil melompati Atap. "Cih, dia di ma–"

DHUAG!

"UUAARRGHH!"

BRUKH!

DHUAAR!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Taufan merasa tubuhnya melayang menabrak bangunan seberang dengan sangat keras.

"Ck, untung saja zekkai(***) kuaktifkan saat menerima tendangan itu," ia mengusap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Khukhukhu~ kau makin lemah, huh?"

DEG!

Jantung Taufan serasa berhenti sejenak mendengar suara yang tak asing itu. Matanya pun membelak sesaat, lalu berkilat tajam pada sosok dibalik asap tebal akibat runtuhnya bangunan.

"Kau…," desisan tajam Taufan begitu asap tadi menghilang dari pandangannya, digantikan sosok pria berotot dengan surai merah berantakan, juga luka berbentuk dengan bentuk aneh di mata kirinya.

"Heh, kau datang untuk membalas dendam anak tempramen itu, 'kan?"

"KETSU!"

HUP!

"Kau kurang cepat, nak."

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!"

Hap! Hap! Hap!

BRUAAKKH!

TRANG!

"Kau yakin sudah bertekad untuk membunuhku?" Ejo jo berdiri dengan santainya. Padahal, dirinya telah terkurung –sengaja– dalam kekkai Taufan.

TAP!

Taufan berjalan mendekati Ejo jo. Selubung zekkainya semakin menguat. "Ada pesan terakhir?" tanyanya dingin.

Mengeluarkan seringai andalannya, Ejo jo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Kau naif, bocah."

BUKH!

Krek Trang!

Melihat kekkainya yang hancur karna tinjuan Ejo jo, Taufan mundur mengindari tinjuan membabi buta yang dilancarkan Ejo jo. Sembari terus menghindar, dirinya terus saja membuat kekkai. Namun, saat akan menghancurkan, Ejo jo langsung meninju kekkainya.

'Kalau begini terus, ini tak akan berakhir,' batinnya kalut.

"HAHAHAHA! KAU KENAPA, BOCAH?! BUKANNYA KAU DARI TADI MENCARIKU, HM? KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGHINDAR LAYAKNYA PENGECUT?! HAHAHAHA!"

Dug!

"Uwaaa~"

Taufan memekik kala kakinya tersandung bongkahan gedung yang berada di lokasinya sekarang. Mengikuti hukum gravitasi, dirinya pun terjatuh dalam celah bangunan yang dalam.

"Sial! Ketsu," membuat kekkai sebagai pijakan, dirinya kembali naik ke atas dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak pada perutnya.

"ARRGGHH!"

BRUAKH!

"Ssshhh…," ringisnya. 'Padahal sudah pakai zekkai. Apa tinjuannya yang menguat?' batinnya menganalisis serangan yang sedari tadi Ejo jo lontarkan.

DUAGH!

BRUKH!

Tinju, tinju, dan tinju. Ejo jo terus menghantamkan tinjuannya pada Taufan yang tak berkutik, hingga menabrak beberapa bangunan sampai hancur, berkali-kali.

'Argh… tu-tubuhku mati rasa. Padahal, zekkai masih aktif.'

"Ada pesan terakhir?" Ejo jo mengembalikan pertanyaan yang Taufan berikan padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Enyah kau!"

Wajah Ejo jo menggelap. Giginya bergemeretuk mendengar makian Taufan. Mau mati masih belagu, begitulah pikirnya. Mengumpulkan energinya pada kepalan tangan kanan, Ejo jo langsung meluncurkan serangan pada Taufan yang baru bangkit.

BUUKKHH!

DHUUAAAARRRR!

 **––** **The Death––**

…

Di saat kematian berada di depan matamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Memasrahkan diri?

Atau…

Berusaha mengelaknya?

...

 **::::::::::**

 **::::::::::**

 **To be Continue**

 **:::::::::**

 **:::::::::**

 **(*) Ayakashi : kalau di Indonesia sebutannya siluman. Bentuknya bervariasi. Ada yang berwujud manusia, setengah manusia, serangga, hewan, benda, bayangan, tumbuhan, dan lainnya.**

 **(**) Kekkai : sebuah kotak transparan yang dapat dibuat oleh para Kekkaishi. Benda yang dapat menghalau serangan dari luar jika strukturnya kuat, juga menghancurkan apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Manusia biasa dapat melewati kekkai (mungkin). Dalam AniManganya, kekkai warna biru milik keluarga Sumimura (dalam Fic ini, keluarga Taufan dan Gempa). Sedangkan warna hijau, milik keluarga Yukimura (dalam Fic ini, keluarga Yaya). Kekkaishi sendiri semacam profesi bagi mereka yang menjaga Tanah Karasumori (nama dalam AniManga aslinya.**

 **(***) Zekkai : bentuk aslinya bundar dengan warna hitam keunguan. Semacam kekkai, tapi zekkai wujud yang melenyapkan apa pun yang disentuhnya (sesuai kehendak si pemakai) dalam kasus Yoshimori (dalam Fic ini Taufan), zekkai miliknya hanya selubung aura yang melingkupi, mengisolasi (melindungi) seluruh tubuhnya dari dunia luar. Kurang lebih seperti itulah.**

 **NAYU BUAT FIC DENGAN GENRE ADVANTURE! YUHUUUU…. *tebar duri mawar***

 **Gak nyangka akhirnya Nayu buat Fic dengan genre ini. Tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Alurnya kecepatan ya? Sengaja~**

 **Maaf untuk penggemar Halilintar, Nayu buat mereka mati. Lalu, penjelasan yang Nayu masukkan dalam Fic ini hanya berdasarkan pengertian (sedikit menganalisis juga) dari Nayu. Yeah, sebenarnya Kekkaishi dan ayakashi tak sesederhana yang Nayu jelaskan. Juga, Fic ini tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya. Nayu mengubah berbagai hal.**

 **Pokoknya, yang mengikuti AniManganya sampai tamat pasti tau. Nayu hanya menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah. Mau nyari info jelasnya lewat AniManganya atau Mbah Google, monggo~ Nayu malas sih~ XD *dihajar readers***

 **Chap 2-nya adalah End.**

 **Sekian dari Nayu. KriSar sangat diperlukan.**

 **REVIEW MINNAA~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Death**

 **.**

 **Angst – Advanture**

 **.**

 **Chara BoBoiBoy © AniMonsta**

 **Setting Kekkaishi © Tanabe Yellow (Ierou Tanabe)**

 **.**

 **Dedicate for #FusionBBBChallenge**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo, No Pair, Death Chara, Little bit a Tragedy, Ayakashi!Alien, Ayakashi/Hantu!Robot. Entah ini termasuk Semi-Canon, Alternatif Time-Line, Alternatif Reality, dan lainnya.**

 **Inspirasi kematian Gen, juga pertarungan Yoshimori dengan Kaguro dalam AniManga aslinya.**

 **Sekedar fiksi. Hanya imajinasi Author yang meminjam setting di AniManga Kekkaishi dengan Chara BBB. IMAJINASI SEMATA.**

 **Gempa : 20 tahun  
Taufan : 14 tahun  
Halilintar : 14 tahun  
Yaya : 16 tahun**

 **Don't Like?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FICTION!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 2**

DHUUAAAARRRR!

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Membuat asap yang dihasilkan dari pukulan kuat sang Ayakashi level tinggi itu sangat tebal.

Dibalik asap yang mulai menipis itu, terdapat sosok tinggi nan kekar. Sosok berambut merah berantakan itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Badannya ia tegakkan sembari menunggu asap mengilang dari pandangannya.

Menunggu untuk melihat akhir dari bocah manusia yang berani menantangnya

"Khe, mati juga ka– APA?!" Ejo jo terkejut melihat yang ia serang adalah lantai bangunan.

Mangsanya menghilang!

Menyingkir dari tempatnya dikarnakan asap masih mengepul, Ejo jo berdiri di atap seberang bangunan sebelumnya. Kedua iris kembarnya menyipit kala melihat dua bayangan dalam asap yang mulai menipis.

"Grrrhh…," menggeram kesal karna mangsanya diselamatkan, seringaian keji melebar dengan pandangan haus akan darah.

"Mangsa lainnya datang."

Sementara itu, Taufan yang tak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang lain didekatnya.

"YAYA!"

"Ssstt!" Yaya menarik Taufan masuk ke dalam gedung yang masih beratap, setelah menghilangkan kekkai hijau miliknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Taufan masih tak percaya melihat teman kecilnya ada di depannya.

Yaya mendengus kesal melihat wajah terkejut Taufan. Dirinya bersidekap sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Apa yang kulakukan, huh?"

"I-iya?" Taufan tercekat. Tatapan tajam Yaya memang paling ampuh untuk membuatnya tak berkutik. Gadis itu sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah.

"Tentu saja mengejarmu, bodoh!"

BRAKH!

Benar'kan? Bentakannya saja membuat bangunan lainnya hancur seketika. Dan itu membuat Taufan meneguk ludah paksa.

"Apa sih yang ada di otak dangkalmu itu?! Kau pikir, dengan begini akan membuat semuanya lebih baik?! Kau tak memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri, hah?!" Yaya terengah begitu selesai berkata. Banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakan Yaya pada manusia biru tua di depannya. Tapi, ia tau kalau musuh masih mengamati entah-dari-mana.

"Ma-maaf–"

"Tak akan kumaafkan sampai kita berdua kembali dengan selamat." Yaya bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda miliknya.

Asap pun hampir sepenuhnya menghilang. Yaya dapat melihat Ejo jo yang tengah duduk di atas atap seberang dengan santainya.

"Ah~ sudah selesai reuninya?"

Taufan langsung bangkit. Niatnya ingin memperbaiki letak topi miliknya tapi, "Topiku mana?!"

BLETAK!

"WADAW!"

"Masih sempat kau memikirkan topi miringmu di saat seperti ini? Oh, Taufan… di depanmu ada musuh, jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Mengusap kepalanya yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Yaya, Taufan mengutuk siapa pun yang membawa Yaya ke tempatnya berada. "Kau semakin cerewet tau!"

"Kau semakin bodoh!" balas Yaya tak mau kalah.

"Kau lebih bodoh karna berteman dengan orang bodoh sepertiku."

"Hoo~ secara tak langsung kau mengakui dirimu bodoh, hm?"

"Apa?!"

"Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! Pertengkaran yang lucu. Khukhukhu~ berbincanglah kalian selagi bisa, para Kek-kai-shi."

Taufan menggeram mendengar sindiran Ejo jo. Dirinya melihat Yaya yang juga tampak kesal. "Yaya–"

"Kau ingin aku menjauh dan melawannya sendiri? Yang benar saja, Taufan! Kalau bukan karna kutolong tadi, mungkin kau sud–" Yaya langsung loncat mundur begitu Ejo jo mengarahkan tinjuan padanya.

"Cukup basa-basinya, anak-anak."

"Ketsu!"

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU TAUFAN?!" Yaya memukul-mukul kekkai yang Taufan buat untuk mengurung dirinya.

"Tetap di sana!" Taufan berkata sembari menghindar dari tinjuan Ejo jo.

"Hoo~ kau tak ingin ada pengganggu, heh?" bisik Ejo jo saat berhasil meninju perut Taufan hingga mementalkannya menuju bangunan seberang.

"TAUFAN!"

"Ugh… Sshh…," ringis Taufan sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Terima ini!"

Set!

Bruk!

Menghindar di detik terakhir, Taufan selamat dari tinjuan Ejo jo.

"Ketsu. Met–"

BUGH!

Sedikit lagi Taufan menghancurkan Ejo jo, kekkai buatannya telah dihancurkan kembali. Tak menyerah, ia terus membuat kekkai berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali pula dihancurkan Ejo jo.

"Itu saja kemampuanmu, bocah?"

Tak terima diremehkan, Taufan kembali bangkit. Kilat amarah terlihat jelas pada manik kembarnya. Selain memakai kekkai untuk melawan juga bertahan, Taufan menggunakan kemampuan beladiri yang sempat ia pelajari dari Gempa. Tapi, tetap saja akibatnya fatal jika ia melepas zekkai. Pukulan Ejo jo yang tak main-main, membuatnya ekstra hati-hati setelah melihat lantai, tembok, bahkan atap yang hancur karna tinjuannya. Tubuhnya pun tak luput dari tinjuan itu.

Yaya yang melihat pertarungan berat sebelah itu, mencari akal untuk keluar dari kekkai milik Taufan. Ia tak bisa menunggu la– bukan. Bukan dirinya yang tak bisa menunggu lama, tapi dimensi tempatnya beradalah yang menuju puncak kehancuran.

"Ah! Hancurkan kekkainya dengan kekkai milikku! Ya, meski beresiko. Tapi, ini jalan satu-satunya," gumamnya lalu menyudutkan diri pada salah satu sudut kekkai biru Taufan.

Memperkirakan ukuran kekkai yang akan dibuatnya, Yaya pun mengarahkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang merapat pada sudut atas kekkai di depannya. "Ketsu," kekkai kecil terbentuk. "Metsu!" dan ledakan kecil tercipta. Kekkai milik Taufan pun menghilang setelahnya.

"Fyuh, untung aku buat yang kecil."

Yaya pun menoleh kearah pertarungan Taufan dan Ejo jo. Kedua matanya membelak kala melihat Taufan terbaring di sisi miring atap tanpa zekkai miliknya.

"Khe, tak bisa bergerak?" ejek Ejo jo yang mempersiapkan tinjuan terbaiknya. Perlahan, selubung aura keunguan melingkup kepalan tangan Ejo jo. Semakin lama, semakin tebal nan menyudut tajam.

"Mati kau!"

"TIDAK! TAUFAN, MENYINGKIR!"

Yaya berseru dari gedung seberang. Meloncati kekkai demi kekkai agar segera sampai di gedung seberang, yang memiliki jarak lumayan. Matanya memanas. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana. Takut teman kecil yang seperti adiknya sendiri mati di markas Organisasi Ata ta Tiga.

Ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang terdekatnya, seperti ayahnya yang telah mendahuluinya.

'Ya-Yaya…,' batinnya sembari berusaha menggerakkan saraf motorik yang tak bekerja.

'Arrghh… sakit sekali. Ke-kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak?'

"Tak bisa bergerak, huh?" seringaian lebar tercipta di wajah Ejo jo. "Khukhukhu~ semua sarafmu lumpuh karna seranganku tadi," ucapan Ejo jo membuat mata Taufan membelak.

"Ah~ cukup basa-basinya. TERIMA INI!"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"KETSU!"

BUGH!

JLEB!

CRAAATT!

"AAARRRGGHHHH!"

 **––** **The Death––**

Kediaman Boboiboy penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Kediaman yang tengah dirundung duka itu, dipenuhi oleh orang dari berbagai usia. Orang-orang yang kenal dan dekat dengan para penghuni rumah, khususnya salah satu penghuni yang tengah berpulang kepada-Nya.

Di ruangan tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang itu, terdapat sebuah pigura foto yang menampilkan wajah salah satu penghuni rumah. Wajah itu tersenyum lembut dengan seragam SMA-nya.

Ia seorang pemuda.

Salah satu keluarga yang tak disangka-sangka, telah pergi lebih dulu dari pada yang lainnya.

Boboiboy Gempa.

Ya, pimpinan Organisasi Rintis itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat kembali berhasil keluar dari markas Organisasi Ata ta Tiga.

Yang paling terpuruk ialah Taufan. Sejak awal upacara pemakaman, sampai tamu-tamu yang datang perlahan pulang, dirinya tak menampakkan ujung rambutnya sekali pun. Kamarnya pun kosong. Sempat terjadi kepanikan saat salah satu pewaris sah terpilih itu menghilang. Namun, berkat ucapan sang kakek yang mengatakan, "Tenang, dia akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan dulu dia sendiri." semuanya pun tak sepanik sebelumnya.

Yaya sendiri juga sempat terpuruk pasca meninggalnya Gempa. Orang yang ia kagumi karna kedewasaannya, juga keluasannya dalam berpikir. Tapi, ia sadar, berlama-lama dalam jurang kesedihan tak ada artinya. Dia pun sempat mencari-cari keberadaan Taufan, sekedar menguatkan mentalnya. Ia sangat tau tabiat keras kepala dan kejiwaan yang labil milik Taufan.

Apalagi dengan perkataan terakhir Gempa.

Sayang, dia tak berhasil menemukannya.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya sebuah kuil. Terdapat lahan di kaki pegunungan yang dipenuhi pohon. Pada setiap pohon, ada beberapa ekor gagak yang bertengger di atasnya. kelereng hitam para gagak itu memancarkan sebuah kesedihan.

Memang aneh melihat hewan berbulu hitam itu terlihat sedih. Pasalnya mereka hanya sekelompok hewan yang tau cara bertahan hidup dengan mencari mangsa.

Namun, mereka lain.

Mereka, para gagak, adalah rakyat Raja Tengu. Mereka bisa bicara layaknya manusia. Dan manusia yang sering mereka ajak ngobrol-lah yang membuat mereka sedih.

Wajah orang yang tak lain adalah Taufan, tampak kusut –dengan beberapa lebam dan plester diwajah– di bawah pohon rindang yang menaunginya. Ralat kata kusut tadi, tepatnya teramat kusut dengan pancaran kehampaan. Menampilkan ekspresi seolah-olah ingin menghilang dari dunia yang fana ini. Menyusul sang kakak yang meninggalkannya dengan wajah senyuman.

Dan senyuman itu tak bisa diterimanya!

Masih terbayang dibenaknya saat-saat terakhir sang kakak merenggang nyawa. Hatinya sakit melihat wajah yang selalu menampakan aura tegas, kewibawaan yang tinggi, senyum lembut, dan senyum usil saat menggodanya itu menampakkan ekspresi sakit, namun lega.

Saat terbangun pagi tadi, dirinya sangat berharap kematian Halilintar, perang demi mempertahankan tanah Sfera Kuasa, pertarungannya dengan Ejo jo, dan sang kakak yang melindunginya dari serangan maut Ejo jo hanya mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang tak diinginkannya.

Mimpi buruk yang ingin ia hempaskan ke dimensi lain.

Menatap langit cerah yang seakan mengejek suasana hatinya, Taufan memejamkan matanya. Enggan melihat langit biru yang menjadi favoritnya.

Ia rasa, ia akan membenci langit biru mulai hari ini. Ah, bukan langitnya, tapi warna birunya. Warna biru yang mendominasi warna topi miringnya.

Topi yang kakaknya berikan padanya saat masuk SMP.

Hadiah pertama, juga hadiah perpisahan.

Namun, ia tetap tak bisa membenci warna biru itu.

Benci dan suka itu… beda tipis.

 **Flashback**

Taufan memejamkan matanya. Ia tau inilah akhir hidupnya. Namun, rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang membuatnya membuka mata.

Hitam.

Warna yang pertama ia lihat.

Tes… Tes…

Merah.

Warna kedua yang dilihatnya.

Cairan merah kental yang mengotori pakaian biru tuanya.

Matanya membelak begitu melihat dengan jelas apa– siapa yang memakai pakaian hitam itu.

"Ka-kak Gempa…"

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda dengan pakaian hitam berhiaskan kuning emas itu menoleh. Wajah dengan darah yang mengalir dikedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lembut. Iris kecoklatan itu menyiratkan kelegaan yang teramat dalam. "Kau tak apa?"

"KAK GEMPA!"

Taufan kembali dikejutkan dengan teriakan khas seorang perempuan. Menoleh dengan kaku ke sumber suara, dirinya melihat Yaya yang berlari mendekat dengan air mata berlinang.

BRUGH!

BRUKH!

Suara benda– orang jatuh pun mengalihakan perhatian Taufan dari Yaya. Dirinya dapat melihat kakaknya dan Ejo jo terbaring di atap.

Berusaha bangkit, dirinya perlahan mendekati kakaknya.

Sekarang, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas darah yang terus keluar dari hidung, dengan batuk darah yang mengiringi. Pakaian kakaknya pun terkoyak. Jelas terlihat lubang menganga di antar dada dan perut Gempa. Lubang yang terus mengalirkan darah tanpa henti. Menampakkan daging juga organ dalam yang hancur.

"Ka-kak… ke-kenapa–"

"Khe… apaan wajahmu itu? Uhuk!" senyum mengejek terpatri di wajah pucat Gempa.

"GEMPAAA!"

Suara lain terdengar dari udara. Perlahan, kalajengking raksasa yang bermata merah dengan wujud padat bayangan hitam pun mendekat.

"Kakek…"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?"

Gempa tersenyum sembari melihat Ejo jo yang tak bernyawa, karna serangan dari Yaya. Dia pun menatap kakeknya yang turut bersamanya ke dimensi ini. "Menyelamatkan pewaris sah dari kematian, Kek."

"Bodoh! Kau anak paling bodoh! Hoi! Cepat bawa pimpinanmu ini! Kita segera pergi. Dunia ini sebentar lagi lenyap," Kakek langsung membalikkan badan dan menuju kalajengkin hitam dengan geram.

"Ketua!"

"A-aku tak apa."

Meski mendengar sang ketua berujar demikian, salah satu anggota Rintis berkacamata itu tak mempercayainya. Apa kau baik-baik saja saat tubuhmu terdapat luka parah?

Jawabannya… Tidak!

Taufan yang melihat adegan tadi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Selain tubuhnya yang belum pulih, dirinya pun tak percaya diselamatkan sang kakak.

"Taufan, ayo kuban–"

"TIDAK!"

Semua pasang mata menatap Taufan yang masih bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk.

"Anak bodoh! Dunia ini akan lenyap, kau mau ikut termakan di dalamnya?! Gempa juga membutuhkan pertolongan," Kakek merasa kesal dengan sikap aneh bin ajaib cucu keduanya itu.

"Dia bukan kak Gempa! Kak Gempa tak akan repot-repot menyelamatkanku. Ya! Pasti dia ayakashi yang menyamar," dirinya mulai meracau dengan kedua maniknya yang menjelajah sekitar. Mencari keberadaan sang kakak yang ia yakini masih sehat tanpa luka.

"Hilangkan sifat bocahmu itu!"

"Taufan! Ayo ki–"

"Tau–"

"GRAAAHHH! DIAM! DIAM!"

"Kenapa… iks… KENAPA TIDAK PAKAI ZEKKAI SAJA UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN EJO JO!? KENAPA HARUS MEMAKAI TUBUHMU SEBAGAI TAMENGNYA?!"

Taufan menangis.

Ya, lagi-lagi dia mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Ka-kau…"

Taufan mendongak begitu mendengar suara lirih Gempa. Dia menatap sang kakak yang tak jauh darinya dengan mata lembab yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau bis-sah… uhuk… mati kal-lau… hah, hah… aku pakai zek-kai."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Gempa terkulai lemas. Spontan saja pemuda yang memapahnya panik. Dengan sekali lompatan, pemuda itu menggendong sang ketua dengan gaya bridal ke atas kalajengking raksasa buatannya.

Taufan berpikir kakaknya telah tewas. Tewas karna kebodohannya.

"Ti… tidak..."

Tanpa sadar, dirinya berjalan mundur hingga tersandung batu dan…

DUK!

"Akh."

… kepalanya menghantam salah satu puing. Pandangannya pun dikuasai oleh kegelapan.

.

.

Mengerjapkan matanya, Taufan merasa dirinya dibawa terbang di langit. Sayang, bukan langit biru yang ia temui, melainkan sebuah lorong dimensi dengan warna ungu kehitaman.

"Kak Gem– issshh…," pekikkannya terhenti merasa kepalanya pusing.

"Taufan!"

"Ya-Yaya?" Taufan menatap Yaya dengan mata menyipit. Penglihatannya belum normal.

Yaya pun membantu Taufan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Begitu bangkit dan penglihatannya yang sudah normal, dirinya melihat tubuh sang kakak yang terus mengeluarkan darah, meski sudah diusahakan untuk berhenti oleh Yaya.

"Ti… dak… TIDAK! KAK GEMPA! BANGUN KA–"

"Be-beri– uhuk, uhuk!"

"Ma-masih… hidup…?"

"Kau mendo'akan aku… mati, huh?"

Kedua iris milik Taufan berkabut. Terhalangi genangan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja. "Iks… HUWAAAA~ KAK GEMPA! MAAFKAN AKU! HUHUHU!"

Dirinya pun kembali menangis. Menangis sambil memeluk tubuh sang kakak dengan lembut.

Semuanya hanya diam melihat interaksi kakak-adik itu. Bahkan kakek yang tadinya hendak marah, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tau, ini kesempatan terakhir bagi keduanya untuk bersama.

Ya…

Kesempatan terakhir untuknya juga.

Boooowwshh!

Angin yang berhembus tak wajar dari arah belakang, membuat kakek mengenyahkan segala kesedihannya. "Dimensi ini tak lama akan hilang. Kalau tak cepat, kita akan termakan."

Mendengar perkataan sang kakek, Gempa berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk memerintah pemuda berkacamat tadi. "Fa-Fang… cepatlah."

"Akan kuusahakan lebih cepat, Ketua."

Pemuda sebaya Gempa itu mempercepat laju kalajengking yang terbuat dari bayangan hitam itu. Kedua tangan Fang direntangkannya. Sekelebat bayangan hitam menyelimuti kedua tangannya. Semakin lama, bayangan hitam itu semakin lebar dan memadat.

Bagai sayap, Fang mengibaskan kedua tangannya hingga laju kalajengkingnya lebih cepat.

"A-ada cahaya."

Sontak semua pasang mata melihat cahaya kecil yang perlahan membesar di ujung kegelapan.

"Lebih cepat!"

Fang berdecih mendengar perintah adik dari ketuanya. Namun, mau dikata apa, dirinya memang harus bergegas.

'Demi keselamatan Ketua!'

Semakin dekat, cahaya itu semakin terang.

Sementara itu, di luar sana.

"Menjauhlah anak-anak Rintis! Mereka akan mendarat!" seruan seorang nenek-nenek bertubuh kecil, direspon cepat oleh semua anggota Rintis yang menunggu kepulangan Ketua mereka.

WOOUUSSSHHH

Efek dari kecepatan yang Fang gunakan tadi, kalajengking raksasanya malah terbang tinggi dan menjauhi tempat berkumpulnya semua anggota Rintis.

Berdecih kesal, Fang memutar kembali kalajengkinnya setelah menghilangkan sayap hitam bayang miliknya. Setelah melakukan pendaratan dengan perlahan dan aman, Fang pun turun duluan setelah menggendong Gempa.

"YING! SELAMATKAN KETUA!"

Gadis yang dipanggil, langsung menghampiri Gempa dan berusaha memulihkan luka parah yang dimiliki Ketua mereka.

"Kak Gempa akan baik-baik saja'kan? Iya'kan?" desak Taufan pada Ying yang menampakkan raut sedih.

"Uhuk– OHOK!"

"KETUA!"

"Te-tenanglah. Khe, hi-hidupku tak lam-ukh… lama lagi…"

Semua anggota Rintis yang tadinya hendak menghampiri, malah terdiam. Ingin mendekat, tapi ketua mereka sendiri tak mengijinkan. Ya, dari ucapan Gempa tadi, ada makna tersirat yang hanya dipahami oleh anggota Rintis.

Dalam hati, mereka merutuki kelalaian diri sendri. Merutuki segala hal yang membuat ketua mereka menghadapi malaikat maut.

Padahal…

Padahal, mereka telah memegang janji pada sang ketua untuk tetap hidup sampai hari ini, detik ini, tanpa terkecuali. Nyatanya, ketua mereka, yang membuat perjanjianlah yang merenggang nyawa.

"BODOH! KAU PASTI SELAMAT!" bentakan itu tak membuat orang takut. Malah membuat hati mereka bagai teriris benda paling tajam. Sangat menyayat dengan isak tangis yang mengiringi.

Keheningan menyeruak.

Membiarkan isak tangis Taufan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar.

Ying telah berhenti melakukan pengobatan terhadap Gempa, menyerah. Iris coklatannya berembun. Siap menyeluarkan mata air dari kelenjar air mata. Meski belum genap 3 tahun dia bergabung dalam Organisasi Rintis, dia sangat menghormati Gempa sebagai ketuanya. Ketua yang telah membebaskannya dari perbudakan. Mempertemukannya dengan Fang, kakak kandungnya yang terpisah.

"Hei… ke-kenapa… iks… KENAPA KAU BERHENTI MENGOBATINYA?!"

Tersentak dengan bentakan Taufan. Ying menutup kedua telinganya. Air mata pun meluncur dengan deras.

Ia takut.

Ia merasa ini salahnya.

"I-ini… bukan salahmu, Yi-ukh.. Ying…"

"Ke-ketua…"

Melihat adiknya yang tampak terguncang, Fang langsung mendekap Ying, lalu membawanya menjauh dari Taufan dan Gempa. Fang merasa, jika ia membiarkan Ying tetap di sana, adiknya akan menjadi korban kemarahan Taufan.

Yaya yang melihat tingkah laku Taufan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Dia pun merasa sangat sakit melihat pemuda yang dianggapnya kakak –Gempa– itu dalam kondisi yang… yang tak bisa dikatakan 'baik-baik saja'.

Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia telah terduduk di tanah saat ini. Disampingnya ada sang nenek yang melihat dalam diam. Membiarkan cucu tunggalnya menangis untuk pemuda yang ia anggap jenius.

Taufan yang melihat Fang membawa Ying, juga melihat Yaya yang menangis tanpa suara, merasa dunianya hening seketika.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Ia telah melarang Yaya ikut dalam pertempurannya melawan Ejo jo yang berakhir dengan kakaknya yang terluka parah.

Ia telah memerintah Fang dengan kasar.

Ia membentak Ying yang telah berusaha menolong kakaknya.

Kalau ia pikir lagi…

"Ini semua… salah… ku…?" gumamnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dan itu tak luput dari pengamatan Gempa.

Dia tak bermaksud membuat adiknya sedih. Ia pun tak ada maksud untuk menyusahkan semuanya. Bisa saja ia menggunakan zekkai saat Ejo jo terfokus pada Taufan. Tapi, ia tau konsekuensi yang didapat.

Kematian Taufan.

Meski ia akui, jika ia teramat benci dengan adik pertamanya itu.

Ya, sangat-sangat benci.

Kenapa?

Karna, Taufanlah yang dipilih oleh tanah Sfera Kuasa. Bukan dirinya!

Jika ia pikir lagi, sudah beberapa kali dirinya hendak membunuh adiknya itu. Tapi, ia hanya tak ingin ada konflik panjang dalam keluarga. Ia juga masihlah seorang kakak. Tugasnya sebagai kakak, ialah melindungi adiknya. Bukan membunuh.

Lagi pula, apa yang dilihat oleh Dewa Tanah Sfera Kuasa pada Taufan?

Apa?

Sejak dulu, ia selalu memikirkan itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia bisa membentuk sebuah organisasi kecil dalam naungan Urakai (*). Dan dirinya pun bisa menjadi salah satu Komite 12.

Itu waktu yang panjang untuk mencari jawaban.

Dan akhirnya, ia pun tahu apa kelebihan adik birunya ini.

Hal itu yang membuat kebencian dalam dirinya berubah menjadi rasa sayang yang berlebih, hingga bisa dikatakan over protective.

Kerendahan hati, keegoisan demi orang lain, dan tekad kuat.

Hati yang murni bukan?

Dan karnanya, ia rela menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Taufan. Melindungi sang pewaris sah yang akan menyegel tanah Sfera Kuasa dengan sempurna agar tak ada lagi yang berani mengincarnya. Lagi pula, Yaya juga telah menolongnya dengan membunuh Ejo jo.

Ingin…

Ingin sekali ia menjelaskan semua itu pada Taufan. Tapi, sekali lagi, dirinya tak sanggup mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai kaku. Pandangannya pun sudah tak sejelas tadi.

Gyut

Taufan tersentak saat tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Gempa. Menoleh dengan kaku, dilihatnya senyuman lembut tanpa beban sang kakak. Senyuman yang tak pernah dilihatnya lagi sejak 8 tahun lalu.

"Dengarkan kat-khuk… hah, hah, kata-kata-khu… ini…"

Taufan diam.

Ia ingin menghentikan ucapan kakaknya. Ia ingin menyuruh tak membuang energinya untuk hal sepele. Tapi, ia hanya bisa terpukau dengan senyuman sang kakak. Tanpa sadar, dirinya pun mengangguk. Mempersilahkan sang kakak melanjutkan perkatannya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Gempa mengumpulkan seluruh kata-katanya. Meski sakit, ia abaikan itu.

"Aku tetaplah kakakh-ukh… mu, Taufan," nafasnya tersenggal pada kaliamat pertama. Tapi, ia tekadkan seluruh kata-katanya akan selesai dalam ucapan selanjutnya. Waktunya tak banyak lagi.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh setelah ini. Ak-akhu… akan me-mengawasimu dari at-thas sana. Hah, hah… tetaplah tersenyum seper-ukh… perti biasa. Jangan mengambil jalan pintas! Kau masih pu… nyah akh… kewajiban menyegel Sfe-Sfera kuas-sa… aku akan membenci… mu kalau… kalau otakmu semakin bod-doh..."

Selesai sudah…

Semua perkataannya yang singkat telah terlontar. Meski ia tak yakin adiknya ini paham makna tersiratnya, Gempa tak peduli. Yang ia yakini, suatu saat nanti…

'Ya, suatu saat nanti…'

"Sampai ketemu lagi… bodoh."

'Aku ingin…'

Taufan melihat kakaknya mengambil sebuah benda berwarna biru dari balik bajunya. Benda yang sangat ia kenali.

"To-topi.. ku…"

"Jaga… baik-baik. Jangan sampai hi-hilang…"

'Bermain bersamanya. Layaknya kakak adik yang sesungguhnya.'

"Kakak…"

Mata Taufan memanas. Ia menggenggam erat topi biru kepunyaannya. Topi yang ia pikir telah hilang. Memeluk topi itu beserta tangan kanan sang kakak yang masih digenggamnya.

"Iks… kakak…"

'Jangan menangis. Aku ingin melihat senyummu."

Gempa tersenyum lebih lebar hingga membentuk cengiran. Andai darah yang mewarnai wajahnya tak ada, mungkin itu adalah senyum terindah yang ia perlihatkan pada Taufan.

Taufan sendiri mencoba tersenyum.

Ia tau, kakaknya ingin dirinya tersenyum. Senyuman lebar untuk hadiah terakhir. Maka dari itu, dirinya tersenyum lebar. Selebar yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan air mata yang terus mengalir deras. Meski hatinya teriris memberikan senyuman untuk orang yang menuju kematian, ia akan tetap tersenyum.

Untuk kakaknya.

"Iks… kakak bodoh. Hahahaha… pergilah kau. Iks… ak-aku.. aku tak apa…"

'Ah… kau memang adik yang pengertian.'

Memejamkan matanya, Gempa terus menggenggam erat tangan adiknya dan dipeluk. Ia masih ingin merasakan hangatnya tangan yang menggamit tangannya itu.

Masih segar diingatannya tangan kecil Taufan yang dulu digandengnya saat pergi-pulang dari berbelanja. Tangan kecil hangat yang sering memeluknya saat kecil dulu.

Dan sekarang…

"Sampai… jumpa."

"Ya! Sampai jum… iks... jumpa! Datanglah kapan sa-saja! Hahahaha…"

'Dan teramat lugu.'

Dingin.

Itulah yang dirasakan Taufan sekarang.

Tangan kakaknya mendingin. Kakaknya telah meninggalkan dirinya.

 **Flashback END**

Tap Tap Tap

Kedua kaki terbalut celana kain hitam panjang it uterus melangkah. Melewati jalan setapak yang menuju suatu tempat.

Tempat setiap jasad dikebumikan.

Pemakaman.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh makam yang dilewati. Tujuannya hanya satu makam yang masih basah.

Tap!

Kedua kaki itu berhenti.

Empunya berjongkok di samping makam itu. Diusapnya batu nisan yang tertuliskan nama 'Boboiboy Gempa'.

"Hei… maaf baru datang sekarang."

Suara serak itu meluncur dengan sedikit tercekat.

"Kakak tau? Aku hampir saja melakukan hal yang kakak larang. Tapi, setelah melihat langit biru…," dirinya menatap langit dengan senyum sendu. "… aku mengenyahkannya."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak. Membiarkan angin membelai lembut satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di sana.

"Aku tak mau dibenci oleh kakak. Sekalipun tak ingin. Meski, diriku pernah membenci kakak, karna semua bakat yang kakak miliki. Nyatanya, kakak tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa meninggal."

Ingin dirinya menangis, tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan. Semuanya telah kering saat hari di mana sang kakak tiada.

Saat dirinya menggenggam tangan dingin itu.

"Ya. Aku memang membenci kakak! Sangat-sangat benci! Iks…"

Isakan terdengar. Taufan mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat.

"Kakak bisa tersenyum saat ibu pergi dari rumah. Kakak juga dengan santainya pergi dari rumah setelah dimarahi kakek. Kakak selalu, dan selalu menganggapku anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa. Kakak selalu mengabaikan segala ucapanku, tapi ingin aku mendengarkan ucapan kakak," suaranya semakin melemah seiring tiap kalimat terucap.

Menyentuhkan dahinya pada batu nisan, Taufan kembali mengalirkan air mata yang sempat kering. Meluapkan segala kegundahan hati dalam dirinya.

"Karnanya… Aku benci itu! AKU BENCI SEMUA YANG KAKAK LAKUKAN UNTUKKU!"

Memang tak akan ada yang menegurnya karna berteriak. Makanya ia kembali berteriak sepuas yang ia mau.

"COBA PERHATIKAN DIRIMU! APA KAU SUDAH BISA MENGURUSI HIDUPMU, HAH?!"

Dalam hatinya, Taufan berharap ada seseorang yang menghentikannya. Seseorang yang bisa menghentikan seluruh ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Ucapan tak terkontrok yang bermaksud memarahi orang yang telah meninggal.

Aneh?

Memang. Ia pun mengakuinya.

Menarik nafasnya dalam, Taufan pun menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

'Tak ada yang menghentikanku, maka aku sendiri yang harus menghentikan diriku.'

Diucapnya tanah yang menggunduk itu lembut.

"Banyak… banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu kakak. Meski itu artinya luapan kemarahanlah yang akan kuucapkan. Tapi, aku tak ingin membuat orang rumah khawatir, karna aku yang belum pulang. Kumohon, jangan menghukumku jika kita bertemu lagi. Jangan menceramahiku juga! Aku jengah diceramahi olehmu, kak."

Memaksakan senyumnya, Taufan pun mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia berdo'a untuk sang kakak yang telah kembali pada-Nya. Setelahnya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah ia datang.

"Aku yang akan menceramahimu lain kali," gumamnya dengan senyum sendu.

Berjalan semakin jauh. Jauh meninggalkan makam baru yang terdapat sosok transparan dengan senyum mengejek menghiasi wajahnya.

"Khekhekhe~ justru aku akan melipatgandakan ceramahanku untukmu jika kita bertemu lagi, Taufan~ Kau telah memarahiku, dan itu tak termaafkan."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, sosok transparan tadi menghilang. Meninggalkan kesunyian di pemakaman umum ini.

…

Kematian.

Suatu kejadian yang pasti.

Kejadian yang selalu membayangi setiap manusia dalam aktifitas hidupnya.

Balas dendam.

Hal yang tak luput jika terdapat kematian yang janggal, dibunuh.

Orang-orang itu hanya memikirkan perasaannya dan orang-orang yang tersakiti akibat pembunuhan itu.

Dan pada akhirnya…

Balas dendam itu melahirkan kematian baru yang lebih menyakitkan.

Bahkan tak pernah terbayang dalam hidup si pembalas dendam itu sendiri.

Kematian yang muncul demi melindungi hal yang berharga.

Kematian yang disebut pengorbanan.

…

 **END**

 **FIN**

 **TAMAT**

 **(*) Urakai : Organisasi besar dalam AniManga Kekkaishi. Di dalamnya terdapat Komite 12 yang mempunyai Anggota dalam bidang yang berbeda. Kalau tak salah sih gitu.**

 **Hohoho… Gempa mati! HUWAAAAA…. AKHIRNYA BISA BUAT FIC DI MANA MY LOVELY GEMPA MATIII! XD**

 **Gempa : Tega amat sih!**

 **Taufan : Chapter kemarin Hali. Pas diakhir, kirain diriku yang mati, sekalinya di Chapter ini Gempa. Nanti aku gitu?**

 **Hahaha… kau tak akan mati di, Fan. Kan, dah kelar nih Fic.**

 **Taufan : –_–'**

 **Jadi, kau mau mati?**

 **Taufan : *merinding* GAAAKKK!**

 **Alhamdulillah~ Kelar juga nih Fic Challenge… Yuhuuu~ tinggal satu Fic Challenge lagi! Bagi yang berminat untuk baca, dah publish kok. Judulnya It's Life.**

 **Hahaha… sekali lagi maaf ya, Nayu membuat Gempa mati. Ini dikarenakan rasa sayang yang teramat besar pada Gempa hingga jadinya begini. X'D**

 **Huwaa… Nayu sangat senang ada yang membaca Fic Nayu yang Genrenya berbeda dari biasa… Banzaaaiiii!**

 **Saatnya balasa review bagi yang tak login**

 **Dinda :** Syukurlah kalau Dinda-san menyukai Fic ini ^_^ Makasih atas review dan pujiannyaaa… Ah! Ini termasuk kilat tidak?

 **Lily :** Huwaa.. Lily-san juga nonton Anime Kekkaishi kah? Syukurlah kalau Lily-san faham dengan cerita ni. Saya pun senang mendengarnya. Hehehe… Yosh! Salam persaudaraan dari Indonesia juga! Makasih atas pujian, semangat, review, dan do'anya~ ^_^

 **Zhzahchan :** Nih dah lanjut. Makasih review dan pujiannya

 **Fyuh… Sekian dari Nayu. Maaf jika ada yang kecewa dengan akhir dari Fic ini. Peace~ ^^v**

 **Jaa na, ttebayo!**

 **Review MInna!**


End file.
